The Hogwarts Prophecy
by Sugarquill2
Summary: The Prophecy,Hogwarts school newspaper contains all details about the goings on at our favorite school from academic updates to the latest juicy gossip
1. Issue 1

__

A/N I'm sorry I havent up dated CYKAS in a while I ve had a bit of writers block but this little plot bunny popped in to my head hope you like it, I should have another chappie of both stories out by the weekend!

Disclaimer: all character places and any other thing you can think of belong to JKR

****

************************************************************************

The Hogwarts Prophecy  
  
Welcome back, this is out first issue of this year, this reporter would   
like to update you on the new prefects, Heads and quidditch captains.  
  
Gryffindor: 5th year: Colin Creevey, Daniella Louis. 6th year: Ronald   
Weasley, Hermione Granger. 7th year: Andrew Hausman.  
  
Slytherin: 5th year: Adam Avery, Zinnia Parkinson. 6th year: Draco   
Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. 7th year: Liam Johnson. Lea Perk.  
  
Hufflepuff: 5th year: James(Jimmy) Macmillan, Anne Fairling. 6th year:   
Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott. 7th year: Tony Whitman, Leksey Goodman.  
  
Ravenclaw: 5th year: Julian Remore, Luna Lovegood. 6th year: Terry Boot,   
Padma Patil. 7th year: Cho Chang.  
  
Head Boy:Leo Watson (Eagles)  
Head Girl:Katie Bell (Lions)  
  
Quidditch Captains  
Ravenclaw:Anthony Goldstien  
Gryffindor:Harry Potter  
Slytherin:Draco Malfoy  
Hufflepuff:Zacharias Smith   


****

Newly Legal Defense Group Reopening  
  
As many of you know last year a practical Defense group was opened to   
help students actually learn DADA instead of reading it. The Prophecy is   
proud to announce that the D.A. or Dumbledore's Army will be reopened   
this year to students of all ages and houses but only after certain   
security measures are taken. Beginner Classes for first and second years   
are on Tuesdays, these are taught by fifth years Luna Lovegood and Ginny   
Weasley. Intermediate Classes for third and fourth years are held on   
Wednesday and taught by sixth years Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
Advanced Classes for fifth, sixth and seventh years are held on Thursday   
and taught by Harry Potter himself. A new feature this year is a once a   
month defense clinic taught by Aurors. these are strictly for advanced   
class members.  
NOTE: any D.A. Participants from last year will be immediately accepted   
into the advanced classes.  
  
HP Correspondent: Daniella Louis. 5th year, Gryffindor  
  
  
  
  
**Quidditch**  
  
A new year means the start of a new quidditch season and this in sure to   
be a good one. With four new captains and need for new talent, this   
year's inter house quidditch tournament is going to be an exciting one.   
We'll start with Gryffindor, Harry Potter is back and he's captain.   
watch out Snakes. But with Potter's life time ban lifted where does this   
leave last years replacement Ginny Weasley. "Ginny is and amazing   
seeker, but as good as she is at seeking she's an even better chaser."   
says Captain Potter of his new top goal scorer. Looks like Gryffindor   
want to keep that cup. The one thing that could stand in their way   
however, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, Potters long lime rival is their   
captain and he wants change, "Slytherin will have a whole new outlook   
this year, Brains over braun." That was certainly not what your reporter   
expected to hear from a former bouncing ferret. Although Ravenclaw and   
Hufflepuff will put up a good fight, the main focus this year will be   
the Lions Vs the Snakes  
  
**_Lavender Brown's Gossip Column_**  
  
Welcome back to all my readers, I'll get right down to business word on   
the street is that the one and only Draco Malfoy has gone good! Good as   
in defied is family all for the sake of what you ask? Love of course! As   
reported last year Draco was seen asking Zinnia Parkinson, a fellow   
Slytherin, on a date, but Zinnia is no ordinary Slytherin. To his   
request she replied, "not in a million years, I would never even   
consider you. It's wrong what your family does what mine does. I intend   
to never be a part of it and until you realize how cruel and evil it is   
don't expect me to come near you!" It seems that Draco did some thinking   
over the summer and took her words to heart. This might hurt Draco's   
social life, as the rest of his house is shunning him, but in the end   
he'll get the girl.  
Also for my own house, the betting pool is now open as to when our sixth   
year prefect will get together. It's over under on Christmas. If you   
wish to place a bet talk to any sixth year Gryffindor, besides the   
aforementioned.  
9/3/96   


****

Know Your Peers  
Starting this week The HP will feature a short interview with a student  
  
This weeks student is none other but the new Head Girl, Katie Bell:  
Q:What will be most challenging for you in your seventh year?  
A: Probably just balancing being head girl and quidditch.  
Q:Do you think that Gryffindors chances for the quidditch cup hve   
Increased scince last year?  
A: I think that harry will make a great captain we'll have lots of fresh   
blood on the team this year, but enough veteran player to give us a   
fighting chance.  
Q:What is your favorite thing about Hogwarts?  
A: That's hard,I'm muggleborn so when I came everthing was so amazing,   
but now i'd probably have to pick Quidditch.  
Q:Do you have a boyfriend?  
A: *blushing* Well, yes.  
Q: Who is he?  
A: I can't tell you but he graduated last year any way.  
HP: thank for talking with us today and good luck this year.  
KB: your welcome and thank you.   
  
EXPRESS YOURSELF  
Here you can view, poetry, short stories and other artisry by hogwarts   
students.  
  
Fallen Teardrops  
Sunset brings the breath of night,  
And skies swept with a tongue of flame.  
he stops to watch the herons flight.  
Abandoning the need to blame.  
  
Gilded treetops whisper in the breeze,  
Echoing her last precious words  
his anger swells like stormy seas  
In soars the warning song of birds  
  
As darkness steals into the sky,  
It slowly chills his heated fear.  
A diamond slips into his eye,  
To shimmer in his hand a tear.  
  
A gentle moon observes the scene.  
She offers him her guiding glow.  
Her light reveals a mournful sheen.  
A smile strikes his hope aglow.  
  
He runs to her on angels wings  
The silver grass repeats his sigh.  
The meet beneath the moonlight rings,  
And Fallen teardrops in the sky.  
  
Ellen M. Felton  
Gryffindor  
  
Thoughts of the Week:  
  
Why do we wash behind our ears? Who really looks there?  
  
Why do you go "back and forth" if you really must go forth before you go   
back?  


****

Announcements & Events  
  
Quidditch Trials  
  
Slytherin: Friday September 8th, 6:oo pm. See Draco Malfoy to sign-up,   
Tryouts open to males and females.  
  
Hufflepuff: Friday September 8th, 8:00pm. 2 chasers and a beater needed.   
See Zacharias Smith for more information.  
  
Gryffindor: Saturday September 9th, 9:00 am. A Chaser and Beaters   
needed. See Harry Potter for more information.  
  
Ravenclaw: Saturday September 9th, 1:oo pm. See Anthony Goldstien for   
more information.  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade Visits  
For reasons Professor Dumbledore does not wish to disclose right now.   
The first hogsmeade visit will be schedualed for September 21st instead   
of the usually Halloween.  
NOTE: There will still be a Hogsmeade visit on the 30th of October.  
  
Clubs and groups  
Dumbledores Army Signups  
Sign-ups to be in the D.A. will be on Thursday September, Seventh. If   
you wish to sign up see the following people in your respective house;   
Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley, Slytherin: Zinnia Parkinson, Hufflepuff: Anne   
Fairling, Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood.  
If these representative approve you, meet in the great hall directly   
after dinner on the seventh for a placement evaluation. Bring your wand.  
  
S.P.E.W. discontinued.  
Hermione Granger has finally decided to give up on her elvish right   
campaign due to lack of support and enthusiasm and the fact that the   
house elves really don't care. However she wishes that everyone who owns   
house elves be kind to them.  
  
New Columnist Needed  
The HP is looking for a fresh new columnist to add to our staff if your   
interested send an owl to Rachel Harris; Editor and Chief.   


****

Weasleys  
Wizard  
Wheezes  
93 Diagon Alley  
  
products availible  
by owl order.  
  
New Hogsmeade Location opening in January 1996.  
  
  
10% discount for Hogwarts pranksters.  
  
For Questions, comment or donations contact Fred and/or George Weasley  
  



	2. Issue 2

A/N: This is the second chapter the "poem in this chapter is from the song _Superman _by Five for fighting, last Chapters poem was by one of my best friends ellen who is totally in love with Tom Felton.

Disclaimer: none of these wonderful characters and settings belong to me, they are all courtesy of JKR. 

****

**************************************************************

The Hogwarts Prophecy  
New Dance clubs in Hogsmeade will attract older students.  
This year Fifth through Seventh years will be able to go into Hogsmeade   
at night to enjoy the new teen dance clubs in the village. The clubs   
feature muggle customs down to the clothing, along with music and   
dancing of course. The Silverwolf features a more down low relax   
atmosphere for those who want to wind down with their boyfriend or   
girlfriend. Phoenix Sun, which is located up the fourth side alley,   
features latin music and dancing this is the place to go to meet new   
people and dance the night away. The Riviera features swing dancing and   
and a nostalgic trip back into the music culture of our grandparents.  
  
Emily Brown 3rd year, Ravenclaw.  
  
For more information on the new night clubs, flyers can be found in your   
common rooms.  
  
Reminder the first Hogsmeade Weekend is september twenty-first. New Defense   
teacher is praised for her work.  
The new defense against the dark arts teacher, Lexsa Townsend, is   
getting praise from some of the most avid DADA students and teachers.   
"She really knows what she's doing, she turned the whole curriculum   
around." says Harry Potter, highest scorer on the defensive OWL's.  
" I feel that if any one can prepare you kids for this war Lexie can.   
She can connect with people" says former DADA teacher Remus Lupin while   
visiting Hogwarts. A small smile tugs at his lips is their something   
going on here.  
"We've learned more in two weeks than we ever learned last year with   
Umbridge." Say Euan Abercrombie a Gryffindor second year. The bottom   
line is that there is a war going on and i think that the rest of my   
peers will support me when I say that Lexsa Townsend will be the one to   
make sure we are prepared. Who knows she might even last two years.  
Evan Hertza, 7th year Hufflepuff  


Quidditch  
Trials are over and the opening game is approaching rapidly. The   
traditional Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match up we'll be much more   
exciting this year due to both teams new management. Harry Potter has   
put together an incredible side, his chasers Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley   
and Jane Glennmere are an impeccable combination. Bell has got the   
experience of a professional, Weasley has that light seeker speed and   
precision and Glennmere has the raw edgy talent that ever team needs.   
Potter has employed the new beaters of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas,   
"it helps if the beater are close, good friends, that's why Fred and   
George did so well" says potter after picking his beaters. And of course   
there's Ron Weasley who has improved immensely from last year.  
But Malfoy has gone for a not so Slytherin approach, There are girls on   
the team! A new Chaser Zinnia Parkinson adds the raw talent that the   
Slytherins need on their team. Accompanying her will be Theodore Nott a   
sixth year with a little more experience than Parkinson.  
Hunter Phillips, 4th year Gryffindor  
  
Features  
Lavender Browns  
Gossip Column  
This weeks Gossip involves none other than Hogwarts most eligible   
bachelor; Harry Potter. There is speculation of a relationship between   
him and Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley. The two were seen leaving   
quidditch practice a half an hour late and alone. But this author thinks   
that with these two we should never assume. Both unpredictable and often   
moody. After all they could just be friends. Right?  
Your author is also proud to announce that Draco Malfoy and Zinnia   
Parkinson are officially a couple. They were seen leaving quidditch   
practice holding hands.  
Other news in the relationship world is a bit strange but sweet all the   
same. Loveable klutz Neville Longbottom has been rumoured to have been   
snogging looney Luna Lovegood in the abandoned greenhouse by the   
fobidden forest.  
Ah, puppy love; the new first year Gabrielle Delacour has caught the   
attention of many of the lower classmen with her veela charms. She is   
the sister of former Beaxbatons, Triwizard Champion, Fleur Delacour.  
Lavender Brown Gryffindor, 6 Know Your Peers  


This weeks interview features first year Gabrielle Delacour.  
Q:Why did you chose Hogtwars over your sister's school Beauxbatons.  
A: when my parent Died I was put in my sisters care, she thought it   
would be safer here. I agree wholeheartedly, if any one can keep the   
students safe it'll be Dumbledore.  
Q: What is your favorite class so far this year.  
A: Definently charms, it is very interesting, I love it!  
Q: How do you feel about being Hogwarts newest Heartthrob?  
A:I'm used to it I guess with the whole veela thing. But I would like to   
make clear that I can't make boys fall in love with me, I'm a fourth   
veela but have about a millionth of the power.  
Q:Have you thought about going out with any of your admirers yet?  
A: Not yet, but there are a few under consideration *she blushes*  
Q: Your english is fantastic, how did it get to be that way?  
A: I've been perfecting it scince my sister, came here for the triwizard   
tournament.  
HP: Thanks for talking with us today, and sharing some of your views. EXPRESS   
YOURSELF  
Here you can share and read written works by Hogwarts students  
  
Superman  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
  
Up, up and away...  
away from me  
It's all right…  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…  
  
Men wern't meant to ride  
with clouds between thier knees.  
  
-Anonymos  
  
  
THOUGHTS OF THE WEEK  
  
  
Why is a square meal served on round plates?  
  
If bread is square, then why is sandwich meat round.  
  
9/9/95  
Announcements & Events  
QUIDDITCH  
The opening Quidditch match, Gryffindor Lions Vs Slytherin Snakes, is   
scheduled for October 12 this should be just enough time for the   
captains to get their teams in shape.  
  
DUMBLEDORES  
ARMY  
The first Auror clinic for the advanced Dumbledores Army class will be   
held on October third and taught by Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
STUDY GROUP  
An O.W.L. study group for fifth years will begin in November. See   
Ravenclaw Jenni Dunn for more information.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS  
The HP would like to Congratulate our newest reporter first year   
Gryffindor Mark Evans on his interview with Gabrielle Delacour.  
  
  
  
To place an announcement in the HP contact Rachel Harris Editor and   
chief.  
  
DANCE CONTEST  
The new dance club Phoenix Sun will be hosting a Latin dance contest the   
first Hogsmeade weekend. Contestants should be between 14 and 18 years   
of age. The Prize is one hundred galleons and a hundred galleon gift   
certificate to Gladrags Wizardwear, to be split or shared between the   
partners.  
  
PHOENIX SUN  
LATIN CLUB  
  
34 WICKED WAY  
HOGSMEADE  
  
  
The entry form for the dance contest is located below, the winner will   
also be given fifty house points each courtesy of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
DANCE CONTEST  
ENTRY FORM  
  
Partner#1:  
  
Partner#2:  
  
AGE(#1)  
  
AGE(#2)  
  
House(1)  
  
House(2)  


  
  
  
PHOENIX SUN  
LATIN CLUB  
  
34 WICKED WAY  
HOGSMEADE VILLAGE  
  
Manager: Daniel Grahm  


CONTACT US  
Any juicy gossip? Send it to the sixth year Gryffindor girls Dorm.   
Lavender Brown.  
  
Quidditch Tips? Send them to Hunter Phillips 4th year Gryffindor boys.  
  
Letters to the Editor? Rachel Harris, seventh year Ravenclaw.   
  



End file.
